


An Autumn Wedding

by SoftNocturne



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Autumn, Friendship, Multi, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftNocturne/pseuds/SoftNocturne
Summary: Autumn, a time of the season not often used for weddings, but for one couple, it is a perfect time.
Relationships: Chang Wufei/Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton/Quatre Raberba Winner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know if I am officially back but now that I am unemployed I decided to actually do something while I figure out my life. I thought I could pull a Whisper of the Heart, work on my writing and write a book. Including fanfiction. So I'm hoping I can come back but I'm not sure. Life right now has been very chaotic which I am sure it has been for many of you. I hope everyone is doing well though. Take care!

Leaves are dancing in the wind as autumn begins to emerge from the red, yellow, and orange of the trees. Scents of the harvest and apple pie make their way into one house as sounds of laughter could be heard. 

“I still can’t believe you guys aren’t married yet. Why wait so long?” A young man with long-braided hair gazed at two figures in front of him. A slight smirk upon his lips as he watched them blush. 

Coughing at the awkwardness the blonde with blue eyes spoke first. “We…are just waiting for the right time Duo.” 

Duo rolled his eyes as he stuffed his mouth with another piece of apple pie. “Quat, you and Trowa always say that. I say you should get married. You know I can officiate your wedding, right? I’m a true-blue minister.” 

Quatre tentatively looked over to a young man beside him with hair the covered his left eye but revealed one striking green eye. “What do you think Trowa?” 

Trowa crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes in thought. He knew Quatre wanted a wedding, specifically an intimate wedding with their family and friends. He also knew that Quatre’s favorite season was upon them with the leaves changing into brilliant shades of autumn, and the golden wheat harvest they planted ripe with age. 

Nodding, he finally opened his eyes. “I agree with Duo. In fact, why not have the wedding this month?” 

Quatre and Duo both looked at Trowa with wide eyes and mouth agape. Duo having held his fork dropped it in the momentum. 

“So, uh then I should inform the others we are going to be expecting a wedding?” Recovering from the decision Trowa announced, he could not keep the grin off his face. 

“Trowa…are…are you certain? I do not want you to feel pressured. I mean after all your decision is just as important.” 

“I promise you Quatre I feel confident in my decision. I think we should have an autumn wedding out under the trees. What do you think?” 

Quatre’s eyes widened then glistened with water. Wiping his eyes, he wrapped his arms around Trowa and squeezed him tightly. “Why are you so good to me?” He spoke softly so only Trowa could hear. 

Gently grasping Quatre’s hands, he squeezed it lightly in reassurance. He wanted Quatre happy because that made him happy. The little blonde has sacrificed so much for them all, that it was really shocking that Quatre thought he didn’t deserve all of this. He has repented for blowing up the colony in his rage, and he has made sure to work with numerous charities that supported those affected by the war. He even got Duo, Wufei, and Heero to finally admit their feelings for each other and accept them. Quatre has done so much but received so little. This was the least they could do for him. That Trowa could do for him. 

“Alright then! You know that means a certain someone is going to impose themselves on you to help with the wedding, right?” 

They both looked at Duo with confusion. 

“Dorothy Catalonia.” 

Quatre rubbed the back of his neck shyly while Trowa sighed with exasperation. 

“Ugh, never should have promised to let her help.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dorothy Catalonia hadn’t felt her heart pump like this since…the war. In truth, life has been very boring since the war ended and everyone went their separate ways. Yet when she received an odd call from one Duo maxwell, she could not keep the smirk off her face. 

Those two will finally tie the knot huh. She thought, smiling at a picture in her hands of everyone celebrating the end of the war. In fact, she forced the two to promise to let her help with their wedding, as an apology, but she did not think it would take them this long. 

Tapping her fingers on her desk she waited for the call screen to light up, smirking as she looked at the two faces in front of her. Quatre was clearly beaming with joy while Trowa looked like a protective wild cat. 

“Hello, you two, I had to hear the good news from Duo?” 

Quatre’s eyes widened at her words and she could hear the panic in his voice. “Dorothy it’s not what you think! We…this decision was sudden.” 

Dorothy smirked as she watched Quatre squirm, thinking of excuses to give her, but she knew it was sudden. After all, she and Duo decided it was time for them to get married. Who would wait so long after all the trials are thrown at them as they did? So, Duo suggested they needed a little push, and Dorothy more than agreed. 

A maid came in setting down a cup of tea with the steam rising. With an elegant lift from her thin fingers, Dorothy took a thoughtful sip. 

“Now, I will be contacting you AND Trowa about the wedding. You both are going to give me your inputs then leave everything to me.” 

“Dorothy, you don’t have to go THAT far I have more than enough-“ 

Raising her hand to silence Quatre, she sipped her cup once more. “Look, I know I was a pretty crappy person during the war. We all have our demons. I know my sins will not be forgiven, but at least let me do this much.” 

Glancing at each other the two sighed and gave into Dorothy’s request. Feeling smug at winning the argument she set the cup down and pulled out a small laptop. 

“Now, I say it is time to get to planning. We have a lot to go, over don’t we?”


End file.
